


Bentley

by knightinmourning



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), M/M, Sentient Car, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning
Summary: When Bentley was first brought into being, he thought perhaps he would enjoy a nice few years travelling the British countryside, maybe take a couple kids off to college, and retire in ten years when he started having mechanical problems.That was, after all, the average life of a Bentley, and this one thought he was no different.He was wrong.





	Bentley

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Crowley's Bentley" square of the Ineffable Husbands Bingo.

When Bentley was first brought into being, he thought perhaps he would enjoy a nice few years travelling the British countryside, maybe take a couple kids off to college, and retire in ten years when he started having mechanical problems.

That was, after all, the average life of a Bentley, and this one thought he was no different.

He sat in the car lot for only a few days before he was bought by a tall, thin man with red hair.

Except the man wasn’t a man, and after a few years with him, Bentley wasn’t a Bentley anymore, either. Not really.

It started with the petrol. Crowley, which Bentley eventually learned was the name of his owner, did _something_ so that he didn’t need to stop and fill up on it anymore. It wasn’t that he didn’t need petrol, but when he did, the fluid was already there.

After that, Bentley started noticing that dents and scratches would disappear without any visit to a mechanic. Crowley wasn’t doing it, at least not with his hands, but there was no one else around, so it had to be him. Regardless, Bentley was grateful to have an owner who cared so deeply about keeping him healthy.

The first big change to Bentley was his new car radio. It was 1935, and car radios had been around for a few years, but he had been built before that. Just as he was starting to feel old, starting to wonder if perhaps Crowley would trade him in for a newer model, a radio appeared in his dash. Grateful for the adaptation, he learned what kind of music Crowley liked and made sure that something he enjoyed was always playing.

They continued together for decades, the lifespan of Bentleys several times over, and every few years Bentley would start up one morning to a new piece of equipment in him. Some of this equipment wasn’t installed, or at least not fully so, but it always worked and Bentley could control it, so he didn’t question it. He got faster, too, over the years, outpacing the modern cars throughout the ages. With love, anything can become more than it was originally slated to be.

It wasn’t until the 1960s that Bentley learned that Crowley was a demon. So maybe it wasn’t just love, but magic, too. Or a few demonic miracles. Bentley isn’t picky.

Demons, he supposed, were probably supposed to be bad. But Crowley took care of him, and didn’t let him become obsolete. So Crowley might be a demon, but as far as Bentley was concerned, Crowley was also _a good person_.

It was during the 60s that Bentley also met Aziraphale for the first time, and that was when he _knew_ Crowley was a good person, because Aziraphale absolutely reeks goodness, and Bentley can’t imagine them spending time together if they weren’t a little like each other.

Aziraphale, of course, is lovely. He doesn’t understand Bentley, not at all, but he understands Crowley, and Crowley is Bentley’s owner, so that’s good enough for him.

The first time they fight while in Bentley, it’s over holy water. Crowley wants some, but it’s very dangerous, and Aziraphale wants to protect him. Bentley understands, but is no less sad when Aziraphale leaves, frustrated and furious, and slams Bentley’s door behind him.

Crowley slams his doors sometimes, too, but he understands that sometimes angels and demons do things they don’t mean to the things they love.

After all, there was no other explanation for why his demon and his angel would fight, especially over something that could be cleared up if they just _listened_ to each other. Maybe Bentley is biased, though, because he spends all of his time listening. It’s the best he can do, since he doesn’t have eyes.

He doesn’t have ears, either, but he thinks something went amiss after… well, after a few minutes under the ownership of Crowley.

In the 80s, Bentley gets a tape deck. He still doesn’t have speakers, but he learns very quickly that Crowley likes Queen, so he makes _everything_ Queen. It takes a while, sometimes, since some of the tapes Crowley brings in him are very much not like Queen, but all the cassettes come around to his side eventually.

Humans create new music more quickly than Bentley can keep track, but Queen is good enough for the two of them, Bentley thinks.

And Aziraphale, too, on the occasion he joins them. He prefers classical music, but who needs Vivaldi when you can listen to _Killer Queen_?

Or, even better when Aziraphale is around, _Somebody to Love_ or _You’re My Best Friend_?

Sometimes, when his angel and demon get into Bentley, and he starts playing the Queen song of his choice, and Crowley protests. “Come on, car, not this again! Can’t you keep your nose out of my business for _thirty blessed seconds_.”

And so Bentley does, obediently switching to something safe like _Under Pressure_ or _Bohemian Rhapsody_. For thirty seconds.

He may be a car, but he’s really quite good at following directions.

The next big adaptation Bentley gets is courtesy of Aziraphale. It’s a bike rack, with lovely tartan straps, and he’s disappointed to find out, after going to all the trouble of playing _Bicycle Race_ for it, that the bike that rides with him has not similarly gained sentience. It is, he quickly learns, the property of a witch, and apparently witches don’t have the same effect on their vehicles as angels and demons do.

The bike rack disappears when the bike does, Crowley more than a little annoyed about the straps still, but there’s no time to consider that because shortly thereafter, they’re off to save the world.

Bentley doesn’t know exactly what happened, except that at one point, Crowley asked him to trust him, to save him, to get him through an incredible fire and out the other side and carry him to the end of the world, and after decades and decades of Crowley making sure he was safe and loved, Bentley can do nothing less than exactly that in return.

And then he dies. Explodes, even, a twisted mass of scorched metal and burning rubber and what used to be nice leather seats.

When he returns, whole again and ready to blast some Queen to his favorite celestial pair, he also finds his tape deck properly attached and real speakers, small and circular, built into his doors. When he plays _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ for Aziraphale and Crowley, he can feel Crowley’s energy flowing through him and boosting the sound still, but it’s _better_ , a little bit of him in the music, now.

He wonders if Crowley knows that he can cut off his energy and thus cut off the sound, but if he doesn’t, Bentley certainly isn’t going to be the one to tell him.

One night, not long after the world doesn’t end, Crowley and him pick up Aziraphale for dinner at the Ritz, _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_ playing on Bentley’s shiny new speakers. Dinner goes well, apparently, because when they get back in the car, they don’t move for a long time.

Bentley still doesn’t have eyes, but he doesn’t need them to know that _I Was Born To Love You_ is the perfect selection for the night.

When they get home, bringing Aziraphale with them, Crowley waits until the angel has left the car to pat Bentley’s steering wheel and mutter, “Thanks. You’ve finally got the soundtrack right, for once.”

After that night, Bentley becomes Crowley-and-Aziraphale’s, though Aziraphale still doesn’t drive him. The love he feels from his angel is just as strong and enduring as the love from his demon. 

He does, however, feel the angel’s influence on him.

He won’t tell Crowley about the tartan tie downs that appeared in a dark corner his trunk if Aziraphale doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Kudos and Comments Appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [knightinmourning42](http://knightinmourning42.tumblr.com)


End file.
